kortefandomcom-20200214-history
A.M. No. 99-12-08-SC
A.M. No. 99-12-08-SC is an administrative matter by the Supreme Court ''En Banc'' January 18, 2000 REFERRAL OF ADMINISTRATIVE MATTERS AND CASES TO THE DIVISIONS OF THE COURT OF TO THE CHIEF JUSTICE AND CHAIRMEN OF DIVISIONS FOR APPROPRIATE ACTIONS WHEREAS, a considerable number of administrative matters or cases are still referred to the Court En Banc for disposition, determination or resolution; WHEREAS, the Court En Banc should be relieved of most of such cases to enable it to have more time for judicial matters which require lengthy careful deliberations. NOW, THEREFORE, the Court hereby RESOLVES, thus: I. To REFER to the Divisions for their appropriate action or resolution the following: 1) Administrative matters relating to (a) inhibition of judges; (b) extension of time to decide cases; © compulsory, optional or disability retirement of judges and court personnel; (d) application for survivorship benefits; (e) dropping from the roll of employees who are absent without leave; (f) transfer of venues; (g) reports on financial and judicial audits, unless they are converted into administrative cases; (h) reports on burning or destruction of court records; and (i) cases left undecided by retired or promoted judges unless the matter has ripened into an administrative case. 2) Administrative cases relating to (a) the discipline of officials and personnel of the judiciary, except those involving the Presiding Justices and Associates Justices of the Court of Appeals and the Sandiganbayan which shall be resolved by the Court En Banc; Provided, however, that if the penalty to be imposed is dismissal from the service, suspension for more than one (1) year, or fine of more than P20,000, the Division concerned shall refer the case to the Court En Banc for final action; (b) the discipline of members of the Philippines Bar; Provided,'' however'', that where the penalty to be imposed is disbarsement, indefinite suspension for more than one (1) year, or fine of more than P20,000 the Division concerned shall refer the case to the Court En Banc for final action; and © any other administrative matter which has repined into an administrative case. II. To REFER to the Chief Justice and the Chairmen of the Divisions for their appropriate action or resolution, for and in behalf of the Court En Banc, administrative matters relating to (a) appointments of personnel in the Supreme Court, Court of Appeals Sandiganbayan, Court of Tax Appeals, the lower courts (including the Sharia'h courts), the Philippine Judicial Academy, and officers and members of existing committee; (b) creation of ad hoc committees; © extension of service of court personnel after reaching the compulsory age of retirement; (d) details of Judges and court personnel, except the assignment of a Judge, in addition to the regular duties of his own court, as acting Presiding Judge of a vacant court or as assisting Judge of another Judge, which may be done by the Chief Justice alone; (e) foreign travel of Justices or Judges and court personnel; and (f) disposal of old records and unserviceable vehicles, equipment and the like. Upon the effectivity of this Resolution, all of the above matters or cases presently assigned to the Court En Banc, except those whose decisions or resolution are subject to motions for reconsideration, shall be transferred to the Divisions to where their'' ponentes'' are assigned or to the Chief Justice and Chairman of the Divisions, as the case may be. The provisions of previous Circulars, resolutions, or orders inconsistent herewith are deemed repealed or modified accordingly. This Resolution shall take effect on 15 February 2000 and shall be published once in a newspaper of general circulation in the Philippines before 30 January 2000. Enacted this 18th day of January 2000. Davide, Jr., C.J., Bellosillo, Puno, Buena, Kapunan, Ynares-Santiago, Panganiban, Melo, Purisima, Vitug, Mendoza, Quisumbing, Pardo, Gonzaga-Reyes and De Leon, Jr., JJ. Trivia'' * Special Orders * Peralta Court